Cinderella
by Rookie9
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman from Rachel's dad's POV


Ok so I'm taking a break from my fanfics to write this songfic. The song is 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. The story is from Rachel's Father, Dan's, point of view. Now I know Rachel is OCC but I just had to make this songfic. XD Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Steven Curtis Chapman or Animorphs.

* * *

**DAN**

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders._

Rachel was only five, but she loved to dance. I walked into the living room just in time to watch her spin around in a circle.

Rachel noticed me as I sat down in my recliner. "Hi Daddy." She said as she waved to me.

"Hey Honey. How's your day been?" I asked her.

"It's been fun!" She said happily.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you"_

After a few minutes I stood up. "I've got some work I need to finsh ok?" I said as Rachel looked at me.

Rachel ran over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled. "But Dad...I need you." She said softly.

I looked down at her and smiled slightly. "What do you need Honey?" I asked her.

_"There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Rachel sang happily as she looked up at me.

I smiled as I watched her sway gently to the music.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Casue I know something the Prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

"Ok let's dance." I said.

"Goody." Rachel cried as she came and stood on my feet. She grabbed my hands as I bent down some.

I started dancing to the music. Whenever I danced with Rachel I felt happy, but I also felt sad. For I knew she was growing up. One day she'd be to old to dance with her old dad.

After a while Naomi walked in and watched us.

Rachel looked over at her and smiled.

"Rachel? It's time togo to Jake's birthday party." She said.

I lifted Rachel up into my arms and kissed her on the cheek. "You have fun ok?" I said softly.

Rachel put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Ok Daddy. Bye, I love you." She said as I let her go.

"Love you to Honey." I said as she ran outside. And just like that she was gone.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
_She wants to know if I aprove of her dress.  
She says, "Dad, The prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Rachel walked into the den with her cell phone in hand. "Ok..Seven's good.... Ok talk to you later. Bye." She said than she hung up the phone.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees, it had short sleeves, and a small V-neck that didn't show anything.

"This is the dress I'm wearing to the prom. Do you like it?" Rachel asked as she turned a full circle.

"You look great Rachel. Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Tobias. He's a nice guy dad. I know you'll like him." Rachel said with a smile.

"Tobias? I don't think I've met him." I said slowly.

"He's Jake's friend, kinda a loner." Rachel told me.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked her softly.

Rachel nodded. "I like him alot. Dad? Prom's one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh, please, Daddy, please?" Rachel asked with a grin.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.  
She will be gone_

I smiled and walked over to her. I put one hand in her's and the other on her waist. Rachel smiled as she held by hand and put the other hand on my shoulder. Than we began to dance.

**A WEEK LATER**

The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. When I opened the door a young man with unruley dirty blond hair dressed in a tux was standing on the porch with a blue corsage in his hand.

He looked nervous as he cleared his throat. "Umm...Hello. I'm Tobias..." He said nervously.

"Hello Tobias. I'm Dan, Rachel's dad." I said carefully.

"Nice to meet you sir." Tobias said with a blank look on his face.

"Nice to meet you to...Rachel your date's here!" I called upstairs.

"Coming, Dad." Rachel called. A few minutes later Rachel walked down the stairs wearing the dress she had wore last week. She also had on blue high heel shoes and a necklace on. Her hair was in curls that fell gently over her face.

"Wow... Rachel...You look great." Tobias said when he saw her.

Rachel smiled as she met him near the door. "So do you Tobias." She said.

Naomi came down the stairs and smiled. "Doesn't she look lovely Dan?" She asked me.

I nodded. "You look beautiful." I said slowly.

"Ok time for pictures." Naomi said happily.

"Mom, We're gonna be late. Besides Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Melissa are waiting for us in the limo." Rachel said.

I smiled as Naomi insisted on taking pictures. I was the luckiest guy. I'm so thankful that Naomi and I didn't divorce years ago. Now I get to see my girls growing up.

"Ok, mom can we go now?" Rachel asked after Naomi took several pictures.

"Oh, ok Rachel." Naomi replied.

"Have fun." I called as Rachel opened the front door.

Rachel turned and smiled at me. "I will." She replied. Than she and Tobias left.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

_Well, She came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the weddings six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?_

Naomi and I were in the den sitting beside each other on the couch when Rachel came running into the house. I looked at her. Her cheeks were red and her long blonde hair was in her face. She was now twenty-two and more beautiful than ever.

Rachel ran her hand threw her hair. "Oh, mom, dad guess what?" She said excitedly.

"Rachel? What is it?" Naomi asked.

Rachel held out her hand showing a sparkling diamond engagement ring. "Tobias proposed!" She said happly.

Naomi was on her feet in an instant. "Oh Rachel, I'm so happy for you." She said as she hugged her.

I was shocked. I figured Tobias would propose to Rachel, But I had hoped it would be a long time before he did. Tobias had been coming around alot after the prom. He was a nice guy, But at first he seemed alittle on the weird side. After being here for about two hours Tobias would go into the bathroom and stay for several minutes. Until last year. Than he never went.

"When's the wedding?" Naomi asked Rachel.

"In six months." Rachel replied.

'Six months? That was to soon.' I thought as Jordan and Sarah came into the room.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"I'm getting married." Rachel replied.

"To Tobias?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Who else would I marry?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Rachel I'm so happy for you." Jordan said.

Rachel than seemed to have noticed that I hadn't said a word. "Dad?" She asked softly.

I jerked my head in her direction. "Huh? Oh sorry Honey. I'm really happy for you." I said, still trying to understand to emotions I was feeling.

"Dad? Even though the wedding's six months away I need to practice my dancing...Oh, please, Daddy, please?" She asked like she always did when she wanted to dance.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
_

I smiled and stood up. Than I went to her, and hugged her. She placed her hand in mine and put her other hand on my shoulder. Than we Danced.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day. Rachel was getting married. Rachel looked stunning in her white wedding dress. Cassie was the maid of honer and Jake was Tobias' best man. "Are you ready sweety?" I asked Rachel.

She smiled at me. "Yes, Dad I am." She said.

The music for the Bride began. I linked my arm threw hers, Than we walked down the aisle together. I looked up at Tobias when he first saw Rachel coming down the aisle. He looked so happy. I knew Rachel had made the right choice marrying him. Tobias would take care of her and love her til the day he died.

"Who gives this woman away?" The Pastor asked when we had made it to the front pew. "Her Mother and I." I said barely able to speak, for my little girl had grown up, and was getting married. Throughout the wedding I kept pictureing her as a child. The day she was born, when she spoke her first word, Daddy. I still couldn't believe it.

**LATER**

The wedding was over, and the reception was almost over when Rachel walked over to me. "Hey dad. How're you doing?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "I'm doing good." I replied.

"Oh, please, Daddy, please dance with me?" Rachel asked.

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight_

I smiled and we began to dance.

"You know Dad, I'll always be your little girl right?" Rachel asked softly.

I felt tears fill my eyes. "I know Rachel...You've grown up so fast." I said quietly.

Rachel smiled up at me, and for an instant she was a little girl again dancing on my feet.

When the song was over we hugged.

"Rachel, it's time to go." Tobias said as he came up to Rachel.

"I'll see you next week dad. I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you to." I said softly. And than she left with Tobias for their honeymoon.

_But I know, the truth is  
The dance will go on._

I smiled as they left. Even though Rachel was married she'd always be my little girl. The dance would continue.

* * *

Ok I debated wither or not to use the new lyrics at the end. Steven added 'But I know, The truth is the dance will go on' to the song after one of his daughters, Maria Sue Chapman, died. I hope y'all liked this songfic. R&R please.


End file.
